


Need of Company

by amy1om



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson does his best to keep Holmes from falling into complete despair for their client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need of Company

**Author's Note:**

> After watching THE NORWOOD BUILDER no less than 4 times, when I reached the scene this ficlet was based off of the last time I watched it, and I knew there was a missing story in there somewhere, only do not expect me to write this in Watson's voice.

“ _I feel as if I shall need your company and moral support today.”_

 

After they had had breakfast as Watson had suggested, they quickly dressed and stepped out onto Baker Street, hailing the first available cab. The drive to London Bridge station had been a silent one since the only words Holmes had spoken were destination orders to the cabbie, and then to the clerk when they purchased their tickets to Norwood.

 

Watson could see his friend was clearly deep into thought about their case and their client. He knew Holmes was wondering how on Earth could they have missed anything so vital, that had caused Inspector Lestrade to send a telegram that assuredly proclaimed the absolute guilt of young McFarlane. He could see that Holmes truly believed in the innocence of the young man, had from the moment they'd first heard his account of what happened, and was now falling into a place of hopelessness for their client.

 

And Watson knew if he allowed Holmes to slip any further into it, John Hector McFarlane would surely be hanged as a murderer.

 

Clearing his throat he said, “I say, Holmes.” He waited until the detective had turned his eyes away from the window and looked at him. “I say, I think it would be prudent for us to wait until after we see what new evidence the inspector has found before we begin to despair for our client. After all, it may not be a forthright as Lestrade thinks it is, especially since he believes he's found some evidence that you seem to have missed.” His tone of voice said just how utterly ridiculous Watson found the notion to be.

 

After a moment, Holmes smiled,  “My dear Watson, you are of course, correct. I will put aside any doubts the inspector's telegram may have produced and shall spend the rest of the journey reviewing everything we know about this matter.”

 

Watson nodded, “I shall do the same.”

 

With another faint smile, Holmes turned his gaze towards the window, once again lost in deep thought.


End file.
